Reverberations
by Bolo42
Summary: Story Three in my planned little series of Meta-ficiton fic's here. Just felt like getting it up here even though the first two stories aren't done yet. A version of the Tamer's universe, and the version of me that lives there... but more is going on than meets the eye, what with my character Daneel, a mysterious figure, trapped there too.


**Preface**

**Lucid, Boundless Dreams**

Sometimes they were simply dreams, but sometimes they seemed like something more, he wouldn't know it until he was in its midst though. These odd dreams were increasing in frequency, for goodness sake, a few times during his Philmont* trek, and NYLT**, he could've sworn he saw some of the things from them watching him, springing forth the otherwise slumbering memories they came from, but by the time he'd do a double take to look again, it'd be gone. Sometimes it was kids, and sometimes it was monsters, which would feel vaguely similar to what he saw on TV. Sometimes it was a lonely man trapped in a future at war, clinging to the strength of his resolve for a better world. Sometimes the creatures talked to him, and within the bounds of the moment, everything would seem perfectly ordinary, picking off where things had left off. Years could pass between some linked events, or a recurrence of an episode, a more normal dream where he might struggle to change the outcome.

"Hi! Hi! Hello again Eli!" The dragon chirruped as it darted out of the woods, it reminded him of how his dogs greeted him when he came home from school - except whenever he jumped on him, he found himself on the ground again. A few of the smaller dragon, bat -critter things. Kyps? he somehow felt their name, made a chirping laugh and fluttered around.

"Zeke," I groaned from beneath the lump of scales and soft fuzz that was oft my companion and friend in these adventures. "You know you're much bigger than I am."

"But I missed you so much!" The dragon replied, hugging me in an enveloping embrace of his forelegs, wings and tail, which waggled at the end.

"I'll say," every time I ended up here, inside I couldn't quite tell how I knew the dragon, but I knew that we were pals, or partners/brood/packmates, as he sometimes called us. He was always happy to see me, as he'd shifted his form into a larger, more classic draconic form, which, to my surprise, I'd found to be almost equally adept at being bipedal as quadruped.

"I've been feeling all tingly recently, but I don't know why," puzzled the synapsid, his brow folded in smooth, scaly contours. "Kind of like the pull of the worlds beyond this little pocket realm is growing greater."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, one time I saw a mirror image of me, but it looked older. It smiled and whispered that I should keep true to meaning, that the strength of our bonds will grow and flux with our emotions as we bound forward. That our essence will lead the way." By now, we were both curled up together in the lush, soft grass, and I listened intently while stroking his smooth, scaly, yet fuzzy hide. "Then another time I saw someone who looked like me, but was redder than I. For some reason he couldn't quite see me as I hovered there, watching him while I was suspended in a micro-pocket between realms, but sensed I was there somehow. With his partner-friend, they fought monsters in lands far away but quite near. His friend seemed to be similar to you in many ways as well, he likes to draw a lot too, but he has a bit more hair."

Some part of my quasi-conscious mind wondered how Zeke new of my habits, while another understood everything within the unsaid context that passed between us completely. "I think I know who you're talking about," I replied, pondering. "The Japanese kid and his ...Digital Monster friend right?" _Nggh, it was on the tip of my tongue, just out of reach of my conscious mind. _"I think I know who they are, but I cannot quite remember for some reason."

"Oh! There they are!"

I looked up, and I could see the pair walking together in a park through some crystalline viewing portal of sorts that grew hazy around the edges of my vision until it engulfed us. It was like we were actually there. The kid, or was it young man? met up with some of his friends and their digimon, but as soon as the shadow of the tall tower fell upon where we were, wherever that was, Zeke tensed, followed by his red, reptilian counterpart.

"It's like it knows too..." he whispered.

"I wish we could be together like that," I said as the scene ended, and my vision snapped back to the pastoral place we were before. "If only I had an easier time remembering you during the day. If only you could be with me, yet elsewhere at the same time, if you wished. I know you'd love having fun with the dogs." At this, Zeke began to wriggle and wag his tail back and forth again as his face beamed, obviously excited by the prospect.

"Commander," a voice seemed to whisper from nowhere in particular. We both looked about, but could see nothing obvious.

"Oh No!: I said as I began to fade away. "Zeke," I hugged my friend. "I hope to see you soon, then we can solve this."

**"****Me too, Eli," he replied as my body began to stir in a more corporeal realm.**

* * *

* - National Youth Leadership Training, a week long Boy Scout program where older scouts learn to practice leadership skills in groups.

** - Philmont Scout Ranch, the premier Boy Scouts of America high adventure base out in New Mexico.

This is where my storyline begins to drift more towards metafiction. As such, it is literally a tale of an alternate me that exists in a version of the Tamers universe, the only difference being that the events of season 3 happen sometime post 2001, either after the US invades Iraq, or such that it does not keep that event from occurring. This is to keep as much in common between our realities in common, chronologically with my life as possible. The narrative will also jump to the future of my Sci-Fi universe (seen in my as yet uncompleted story, DigI) , occasionally, the much older, experienced me that exists there, the world in general, and some other characters. All of that is not mentioning the complete bearing of time as it relates to the piece and its plot as a whole. I've got way too many ideas in my head, and I'm too lazy to write them all down. Also, College, nuff said.

Please comment/ review!

Thanks! :)

**-Bolo42**


End file.
